Recently, various technologies of forming a display device in a narrower frame shape have been reviewed. For example, a technology of electrically connecting wiring having an in-hole connector inside a hole which penetrates an inner surface and an outer surface of a first substrate formed of resin with wiring provided on an inner surface of a second substrate formed of resin, by another connector, has been disclosed.